


The three of Us

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: “Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope.”– Maya Angelou





	The three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon who requested it :)

Jiwon and Junhoe are married for 6 years now, they live in a simple house near Dongnae District.

Their house doesn’t draw much attention when seen from the outside, like the couple they prefer their house with a minimalist design.

Just a white façade, a pitched roof and large windows. It’s a simple house. But the interior is the most surprising. It’s still simple but it’s also very refreshing and dynamic.

The background is plain and white and most of the furniture is white as well.

However, there are plenty of small accent pieces that have been carefully and strategically placed precisely to add color and to draw attention.

All these little details are scattered throughout the rooms and they feature various colors.

The colors are nicely combined and they don’t clash but rather complement each other.

The past 3 years may have been quite surprising and challenging for the couple, as they’ve decided to adopt a 5yr old child.

Byounggon, who is unexpectedly growing up looking exactly like Jiwon mixed with Junhoe’s facial structure.

“he loves you more than me” said Junhoe as he tucked up Gon to his bed “look at him, he looks more like you as the time goes by” he mumbles

Jiwon chuckled, “ssssh baby, tone it down. He might wake up”

Junhoe just sigh and rolled his eyes.

The couple stayed at Gon’s room for a little while as they watch their son who’s sleeping peacefully

“he’s exhausted, you let him play all day, don’t you?” Junhoe whispered to Jiwon as if he’s interrogating his husband

“noooo~ baby, he just fell asleep earlier than usual maybe” Jiwon replied while he’s tidying up some scattered toys around

Junhoe just giggle “psssshhhh, your lame excuses” as he walks toward the kitchen to wash their mess

Their kitchen is completely functional. Although it is the loneliest place in their entire home.

The couple admits that they are not that good in cooking but Junhoe take proper care that all of the appliances are aligned properly and the kitchen is cleaned up.

He never allowed anybody to enter his kitchen wearing shoes .Even if it is Gon. No one is exempted.

The wash basin area is located towards the right-hand side of the cabinet doors.

Junhoe put dirty dishes they’ve uses after their dinner in the sink.

He washes the utensils, dry them and arrange them back inside the cabinet.

When Junhoe suddenly felt something warm and familiar inside his shirt

“Hi~ love” Jiwon whispers seductively

Junhoe smirked. “Hi~” and turns around facing Jiwon with his arms wrapped on Jiwon’s neck

Jiwon smiled and planted a huge kiss and pulled Junhoe close, tightly grabbing his ass as they kissed.

Lapping and licking Junhoe’s neck and shoulder, “uhmmm Jiwon, I have a work tomorrow” Junhoe softly whines

“just a quickie baby, I missed you” Jiwon replied while he continue to suck Junhoe’s porcelain skin

Now, heavy panting heard all over their kitchen, when Jiwon was about to hoist Junhoe up on the counter they accidentally bump the pile of pans causing a loud noise

They both laughed and Jiwon grabbed Junhoe’s hand and led him to their bedroom.

They continued to kiss and undressed each other. Jiwon planted soft kisses around Junhoe’s neck down to his stomach and legs

Jiwon stood up, grabbed Junhoe’s hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed almost violently.

“uhhmmm, Jiwon ~ relax baby” Junhoe whines

“I fucking missed you love” Jiwon whispers

Instantly, Junhoe was unaware of their surroundings and with the room spinning Jiwon penetrated him from behind and went balls deep.

“fffuuuccck Jiwon aaaaah, fuck babbee uh hhh” Junhoe let out a dirty moan

Jiwon fucked Junhoe hard from behind for a long time.

They didn’t change from this position the entire time and eventually his pace quickened and he was clearly getting close to blowing his load inside Junhoe.

“You want this nutt? He asked.

“Fuuuccck Jiwon just Fuck me” Junhoe shouted.

“Oh yeah babe, I’m gonnaaa uhh uhhh shhhiiiittttt Junhoe”

Jiwon obliged with one final balls deep thrust and grunted his load into Junhoe’s hole.

He collapsed on top of Junhoe with his dick still in his ass and they lay like that for a few minutes resting and catching their breath with Junhoe’s ass absolutely throbbing.

When Jiwon finally pulled out, Junhoe felt a sloppy mess cum bubble out of him onto the bed

As they cleaned up their mess, the couple chatted for a few minutes before they fell asleep.

Early in morning the artistic golden sun got up like a baby and started painting the dark black sky into a bright blue sky.

Junhoe tried to stay in bed as long as possible; he doesn’t want to get out in the cold.

And Jiwon’s arm still wrapped around his waist, but he finally manage to get out of bed, he needs to prepare their breakfast since he’s going out for work.

The couple decided that Jiwon will took care of Gon and Junhoe will be the one who will work since Jiwon has more experience when it comes to kids.

Junhoe turns around facing his husband as he gently wakes him up “Jiwon, wake up babe. Wake Gon too so I can prepare him for school” he commanded

“ummmm yes baby” Jiwon replied with raspy morning voice

Junhoe went out to their bedroom and starts to prepare their breakfast while Jiwon sleepily walk towards Gon’s room.

Jiwon cooed at their son “baby, wake up honey” he gently whispered

Gon stretch out his little arms and yawns “good morning dada~” he smiled brightly as he greeted his father

Jiwon softly chuckled “good morning our baby, now hurry! get up before papa will get mad at both of us” as he quickly picked up Gon from his bed and went to the kitchen to eat

“Good Morning, Goniee~ how’s your sleep? said Junhoe as he cheerfully greeted his son

“mm, okay” Gon replied

The couple giggled from the cute Gon

“he really can talk” Jiwon uttered as he slowly settled Gon to the dining area

And quietly walks toward Junhoe who is busy cooking and he wrapped his arms around him “what’s for breakfast, love?” he asked

“sit now, i’m late for work” Junhoe hissed

“righttt” as Jiwon followed him

Junhoe serves them their usual breakfast; egg and vegetable omelette

“It’s a good breakfast” as Junhoe always saying

By the term “good”, he means it is the healthiest and beneficial.

Once Junhoe was seated, Gon’s eyes immediately darted on a red mark on his neck

Gon cries, and it start to startle the couple “why Gon what happen?” Junhoe asked him

“is dada hurting papa?” he sobs

Jiwon widened his eyes and turn his face to Junhoe

“wha-why? How do you say so??” Jiwon asked his son

Gon still crying “blood there’s blood in papa’s neck” he said while he points out the red marks on Junhoe’s neck and shoulders

The couple looked at each other and Junhoe peered his eyes on Jiwon while the other rolled on the floor laughing

Junhoe carried Gon and wiped his tears “noooo baby, it’s not a blood” he clarified to the child

“it’s a mosquito bite” Jiwon added while quietly laughing

Junhoe peered his eyes on Jiwon again

“this is your fault, you make him cry”

Jiwon laugh and shrugged to his husband “me? Why? I didn’t do anything babe” as he walked towards to them and gently kissed Gon’s cheeks “dada will never hurt your papa, okay Gon?”

“um~ okay”

Junhoe chuckled and gently lean his head against Jiwon’s head

“I love you, Jiwon” he whispers

“I love you too babe, I love both of you” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :)


End file.
